Ptrelli Stargazer
Ptrelli Stargazer, known to his friends as Petey, was an Officer and later Flag Officer in the Defence Forces of the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum and the Jedi Peacekeeping Taskforce. Biography Early Career Ptrelli started out, at 17, as a communications and sensor officer with the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances just after the conclusion of the Yuuzhan Vong War. He served for a number of years within the Galactic Alliance, receiving a promotion to Lieutenant in this time, before taking a transfer over to join the newly formed Defence Force of Yavin IV shortly before the start of the Second Corellian Insurrection and the subsequent Civil War. There he was assigned to the Defence Force's rotational duty roster under Twi'Lek Lieutenant Commander, Thenra Van, leading him to serve, at alternate times, on various capital ships such as the Harrower and the Uptempo, in the Control room of the Great Temple, and on the fleet's Flagship, the Mraz. During his first tour of duty aboard the Super Star Destroyer, the young officer first met Jedi Padawan Dav Man'Sell, a former Clone Wars era Jedi Knight that had just begun his retraining as a Jedi under Jedi Master Ksandra Mallan. The meeting would be the first of many between the two men, leading, in time, to a friendship and a bond of mutual trust between them. A relatively inconspicuous officer, Ptrelli worked within sensors, communications, and traffic control. He was characterised as being modest, care-free, and light-hearted, and went generally unnoticed for much of his first five years with the Defence Force, despite his high intellect and consistent high-praise from his superiors; one performance review of the lieutenant by Mon Calamari Commander Calca Rotramel, at the time first officer aboard the MC75-class Star Cruiser Harrower, identified that the although the lieutenant seemed contented in his position, happy to excel within the role that he had held for five years, his intellect and talent were going to waste, and that the lieutenant was long over-due promotion. In fact, that promotion was to come sooner than the Commander had expected. Yavin in Exile Just three days after this report had been submitted to the Defence Force's commanding officer, Admiral Jethroe Staton, Yavin IV came under attack by the Forces of the Sith, lead by the Dread Lord Havok. Ptrelli was serving planet-side, as the duty-officer for Yavin Control, when they detected a distress call from a lost and listing Corellian freighter on the edge of the system. He ordered the message forwarded to the Modena, a Carrack-class cruiser within the Defence Force, before passing on the information to Jedi Master Ander Tagira as well, keeping careful tabs on the scene as it unfolded in orbit of Yavin IV. With the destruction of the Modena, and the arrival of the Super Star Destroyer Grimm in system, Ptrelli issued the battle stations order. He watched as the battle unfolded, helping to co-ordinate the defence forces against the massive Sith fleet and using his unrivalled ability to analyse sensor readings to guide the Yavin IV ships towards weak-points in enemy shields. When Staton ordered the evacuation, Ptrelli stayed behind in the control room, joined at this moment by Lieutenant Commander Van, to help co-ordinate the evacuating vessels and guide them through the heavy interference and vast debris field caused by the battle above. The two left together as the first wave of invading land-forces arrived at the Praxeum, making their way to the Temple's Hanger. Enroute, heavy artillery fire that had aimed for (and missed) one of the evacuating shuttles took out a segment of the Praxeum's wall, showering both Ptrelli and Ven in large chunks of stone and ferocrete. Ptrelli suffered a broken arm and a severe laceration across his right cheek, but was otherwise unharmed, however Ven was not so lucky - he was killed instantly, when a large piece of masonry severed the tips of both Lekku and impacted with the base of his skull, breaking his neck and severing his spinal chord. Ptrelli took just a moment to mourn the death of his commanding officer, before boarding the last Shuttle to leave the Praxeum. Mid-journey to Anobis, where the exiled Jedi and their defence forces would be setting up their temporary refuge, Lieutenant Stargazer was approached by Admiral Staton. The Mon Calamari tactician gave Ptrelli a commendation for his efforts during the battle, and promoted him, granting him the new rank of Commander. Despite the promotion - which had seen him skip an entire rank - Ptrelli was far from feeling the light-hearted and care-free attitude he'd had before. The losses of thousands of lives across the crews the defence forces, and the exile from Yavin IV, had bought home the harsh reality of the Galaxy to Ptrelli Stargazer; from this point forward, he was a more serious and determined individual, setting himself in the resolution to do whatever he could to help the Jedi regain Yavin IV, and to join their fight against the evil of the Galaxy. He served actively throughout the coming months, acting as commanding officer for a number of small ships and supply convoys that were delivering resources to the exiled Yavin IV Jedi. When the scouts reported Yavin IV's abandonment by the forces of Havok, and that the Jedi would be able to return there, Ptrelli joined Dav Man'Sell's lead squad, helping to secure the system. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:NPCs Category:Naval Officers